


Gently Conquering

by lunarschemer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, belt tying fun, got to ease into these things yaknow, mild but gud fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/pseuds/lunarschemer
Summary: Seto hates being vulnerable, but for Atem? He just might be.





	Gently Conquering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millenniumchainsaw (Rikudera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/gifts).



Their intimate interactions had always gone one way. Seto needed to feel like he was in control; he hated feeling vulnerable in any way. Sometimes Atem would participate in the usual back and forth, but for the most part, in the end, he somehow always gave in. It frustrated Seto. He knew that Atem was doing it for his own peace of mind and if perhaps given the chance it would open them up to something new.

It had been a long time. At least, it had been for him considering he’d never had a close romantic relationship in his entire life until Atem, nor did he have the desire for such a thing until this point in time. He couldn’t picture himself with anyone else and six months had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Maybe it was time for him to be more vulnerable. He trusted Atem- Loved him, even.

Fortunately for Seto, Atem knew how to read the taller boy extremely well- knew he wasn’t one for discussing feelings with words and was all about actions than promises. When Seto started acting more submissive in bed that night, letting Atem take the lead he wasn’t so much confused as pleasantly surprised. He wondered just how far Seto would let him go with it but decided not to do anything too ‘crazy’ at this point. Maybe later.

Atem gripped Seto’s hair firmly, but not enough to hurt too much, effectively moving the boy’s lips from his neck. “Did I say you could do that?” He questioned in a tone that was suddenly demanding.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not like that?” Seto smirked, his apology dripping with insincerity. The smirk quickly dissolved when one of Atem’s hands started going up beneath his shirt. 

“I didn’t say that. But you should do as I say.”

Seto turned Atem’s words around in his head, wondering if he had the strength to let go of his pride and let this happen. After just a moment more he managed to utter: “ Yes, Pharaoh.”

It did something to Atem to be called that in this setting. He was surprised that Seto put up no argument thus far, but he wasn’t about to complain.  
“Good,” Atem said curtly and kissed Seto deeply forcing his tongue past his lips. The response was eager and they were breathless by the time their lips parted. 

“Turn around,” Atem demanded once he was able. He held back a grin and opted to keep his face stern, even when Seto raised his eyebrow curiously with a face full of uncertainty. Still, the brunette obeyed and did as he was told, even if he wasn’t the quickest about it. Atem pushed him down on the bed so that he was on his stomach. He took Seto’s wrists in his hands and moved them behind his back. 

“Keep them there,” Atem commanded. 

Seto wordlessly continued to obey. Though he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen now if he disobeyed. It was something he might have to test another time. Right now he was just trying to learn some humility. Atem undid one of Seto’s pointless blue belts from around his upper arms and secured it around his wrists instead. Atem moved over him carefully, beginning to kiss at the back of his neck and shoulder blades.

“Did you tie me because you are afraid I will disobey?” Seto asked, challenging him for the first time that night.

“I am not afraid of what YOU will do, Seto,” Atem said. He pressed his hips down against the boy beneath him. “You should be concerned with what I will do.”

Seto grunted a bit at the friction from Atem’s hips. “I’m at your mercy,” he muttered nonchalantly.

“I’ve heard enough. Stop making noises or I’ll punish you,” Atem said, adjusting his position so that he could nibble at his ear.

Seto bit his lip to obey, but couldn’t help but try and press back against him which was extremely difficult to do as they were. Especially when Atem pulled away when he tried to do so. Atem let him sit there for a moment, and then let his hands slide slowly up the sides of his –sadly- clothed legs.

“I would take these off, but I don’t know if you deserve it,” Atem said. “Maybe if you ask nicely, I will.” He smirked when he felt Seto tense beneath him, knowing making him do such a thing must feel ludicrous.

“I thought I wasn’t to make noise,” Seto responded flatly.

“I’m granting you a temporary position to beg for what you want. You should thank me,” Atem said with the confidence and toying manner you would expect from a King. It made Seto chuckle a little. It got him to be embarrassingly blunt. “Please, Atem. Please remove my pants.”

Atem rolled his eyes but grinned at Seto’s complete lack of creativity. Still, creative or not, Seto obeyed and Atem did what he desired of him. Seto was nice enough to shift when needed to get the task done effortlessly. Afterwards, Seto ended up on his back, instead of down on his stomach.

“No more words,” Atem warned again and started to kiss down his body. Since Seto rationalized that moans weren’t words, a few soft ones managed to escape from him. “No sound at all,” Atem corrected, reading his thought process. He started sucking and nipping Seto’s skin on his journey down. Seto was once again left biting his lip. He shifted his arms a bit, his shoulders getting stiff in this new position.

Atem left greedy kisses on his thighs, leaving a few marks here and there. He was particularly harsh, trying to illicit noises from Seto. He remained impressed, however, as the best he got was a few gasps. This was a different kind of duel, and Seto was nothing if not stubborn when it came to that. Atem knew this, and he wasn’t stopping. He was just as stubborn. He started to dart his tongue across Seto’s erection, holding back on going all the way with it. He kept flicking his tongue teasingly, absolutely fueled by the sound of Seto’s breathing coming out very short now – feeling his body squirming.

“You’re doing so well,” Atem said, moving away and starting to kiss his way back up, leaving him the way that he was. Seto was ashamed of the strangled whimper that sounded in the back of his throat.

Atem only lingered a bit longer to tease Seto more, but when the brunette absolutely refused to break the command Atem thought it’d be unfair to not reward him. He gave him exactly what he wanted, but he took his time with it. He started out painfully slow and then moved his pace and pressure suddenly before ceasing it all together only to start all over again. He could tell – it drove Seto crazy.

Crazy enough to break the rules and call out Atem’s name when he came, making a shameless mess of himself.

Atem kissed back up to his lips afterward. “You were bad,” he said, and turned Seto around yet again, rather roughly. Seto simply went with the movements, making it easy for Atem to manipulate his position in any way that he wanted. “Got off on it that much, hm?” Atem asked.

“Yes, I did,” Seto said bluntly.

“I always knew you were secretly kinky,” Atem remarked and was satisfied with the huff that came in reply.

“Wait- what do you mean you always knew?” Seto asked, wondering how he possibly could have come across that way. Or… maybe it was only Atem that could see it.

“Well, you love being in charge,” Atem started. “And you always wear all these straps and things…”

“So do you!”

“Very astute of you,” he said, still grinning. “But this isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

“Shut Up.”

Atem laughed, and then pressed against him from behind, more sensual than rough now. It was the first time Seto had let him be on top in a manner that suggested he would be giving rather than receiving. He couldn’t say he minded.

“No more rules, now. Let’s just have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> mERRY CHRISTMAS && happy new year :D


End file.
